


Grief

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Cold, Death, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Yuki dies from a respiratory condition. His funeral, and Kyo in love with him
Relationships: Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 21





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have this character study. It's rather insufficient of me, but I can't think of any text to put right now. One minute, I was writing comedy for a series called, "A Bag Of Bash For Passion", and, suddenly, I wrote this

The light shone down on Kyo in the morning, but he couldn't help but feel a little cold thinking of Yuki. 

  
"The grief will hit. Just you wait."

  
Who was it that had said to to him? Shigure or Hatori or Shishou?

  
Yuki had had a traditional Shinto Japanese funeral; perhaps absurd a thought, but when Saki Hanajima and offered her services, before Kyo properly thought about what she was talking about, he felt that was quite right. He never really had though about what the woman would want to do when she grew older, but a Shinto Kami seemed just about right.

  
Saki had laid a series of blessings for those who meant the most before Yuki's ashes were taken home. Hatsuharu, Rin, Shame, Shigure, Tohru, Arisa, Kisa, Hiro and Kyo. They didn't spread them immediately. Kyo had told Hatsuharu when Hatsuharu saw the look on his face and took him out into the garden of the main house to talk. Hatsuharu had told Shigure not to do it so quickly; it wasn't as though it was a unnatural for foolish thing to not do it immediately. Hatsuharu lied a little bit, saying to keep mind of Ayame, after all, Yuki was his little brother. But Shigure was wordly enough to know that wasn't it; he also knew to keep his mouth shut.

  
The urn was a nice one. It was a simple white with a black script edging around the lid. 

  
It had just been a asthma attack brought on by heavy Winter-time coldness and traffic pollution that was only natural in Tokyo. It usually resulted in coughing fits and Yuki having to be put on a ventilator, Kyo's body curling around his that night in his bed, keeping him close and keeping him warm. But, this time, Yuki had coughed up blood, and it started to come from his nose as well. Both of his lungs had collapsed, and he suffocated. Yuki had been by himself. It had been half-ten at night and he had gone to bed, just closing his windows that had been opened up during the day while they were all at school to air out the second floor of the house. It was a trauma to Kyo that Yuki died by himself. But Kyo was afflicted about would it still hurt as much this - more or less - if he had been with Yuki when he died or if someone else had.

  
But he was still gone. Either way, Kyo was never going to see Yuki again. 

  
Tears blurred Kyo's vision. Because no one had really known they were, a lot of attention came down onto Hatsuharu; he and Yuki had been a special case, even if it brought out the worst in Rin. Tohru was beyond damaged; Kyo wondered if she would be changed forever by Yuki dying, and dying the way he did. Arisa Uotani had a strong grip on her, Tohru neatly tucked into her side, keeping her safe from the elements and the rest of the human world.

  
Kyo wondered about Akito. God's rat had died.

  
Something hideous and bitter and maliciously high curled in his chest.

He hoped Akito was in agony.

  
He was.


End file.
